Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "Hotel Transylvania". It will appeared on Youtube on October 23, 2019. Cast *Dracula - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dracula (Bat) - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Mavis - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Mavis (Bat) - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Jonathan - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Frank Frankenstein - Shrek *Eunice Frankenstein - Fiona (Shrek) *Wayne Werewolf - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Wanda Werewolf - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Murray the Mummy - Branch (Trolls) *Female Mummy - Princess Poppy (Trolls) *Griffin the Invisible Man - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Winnie - Penny (101 Dalmatians) *Esmerelda - Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Quasimodo - Skinner (Ratatouille) *Werewolf Kids - Dalmatians Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Mr. Bigfoot - Manchas (Zootopia) *Martha - Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Baby Mavis - Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Young Mavis - Penny (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Construction Foreman - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Zombie Plumber - Judge Peckinpah (The Angry Birds Movie) *Zombie Staff - Birds (The Angry Birds Movie) *Gremlin Man - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Gremlin Man's Wife - Bea Goldfishburg (Fish Hooks) *Marty - Norm (Norm of the North) *Witches Maid - Girl Smurfs (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Mr. Fly - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Suits of Armor - Thunderclap, Downpour, Windgust, Frostbite and Coldfront (The Good Dinosaur) *Angry Villagers - The Royal Guards (Frozen) *The Human that said "Welcome to Transylvania" - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Fake Dracula - Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *The Guy with the Cup - Maui (Moana) *Frankenstein Mask Guy - Gru (Despicable Me) *Dracula Mask Guy - Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) *Pilot - General Rogard (The Iron Giant) Scene Index: *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Jack Frost's Future *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 2 - Present Day *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - Polly and Jack's Conservation/Polly's Dreams *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - The Village/M.K.'s Sadness *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - Jack Meets L.P./Love at First Sight *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - Jack's New Plan *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - Prince's Funnies *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - At the Pool Party *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - Jack and L.P.'s Argument *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - L.P. and Polly's Friendship/The Spa *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - Jack and L.P.'s Friendship *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - Taotie's Kidnapping M.K.'s Feelings *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 13 - Jack Frost's Past *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - At the Party/The Argument *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 15 - Elsa's Gift/Jack's Mistake *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 16 - To get L.P. back at the Human World *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 17 - Monster Festival/Shrek's Advice *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 18 - The Airplane *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 19 - Jack's Permission Happy Ending *Hotel Transylvania (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *Hotel Transylvania (2012) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Storks *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Cats Don't Dance *The Aristocats *Pinocchio *The Angry Birds Movie *101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 *Fish Hooks *Norm of the North *The Good Dinosaur *Zootopia *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Shrek 1, 2, 3 & 4 *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Trolls *Trolls Holiday *Trolls: The Beat Goes On! *How to Train Your Dragon 1, 2 & 3 *Despicable Me *Ratatouille *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Moana *Despicable Me *The Iron Giant *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movies-Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie-Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof